


Жить

by Lana_Weatherwax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: она удивленно обернулась. В широко раскрытых глазах сестры отразилась вытянутая тень, которая медленно и неотвратимо накрывала ее...





	Жить

09/11/2001  
  
Мороженое было восхитительным. Она откусывала понемногу, по-детски жмурясь от удовольствия, и сестра поглядывала на нее чуть насмешливо и снисходительно, не переставая рассказывать о перспективах своей работы:  
  
— ... еще пару лет, и ты увидишь... Самолет...  
  
Она удивленно обернулась. В широко раскрытых глазах сестры отразилась вытянутая тень, которая медленно и неотвратимо накрывала ее...  
  
9:00 АМ  
  
Куини рывком села в постели. Сердце загнанно колотилось, а рука уже нащупала на тумбочке «волшебную палочку» — пульт от телевизора.  
  
— ... Северную башню в 8:46 утра и протаранил ее насквозь. Объявлена эвакуация, башня охвачена пламенем...  
  
Куини невидящим взглядом уставилась на экран. Разум отказывался воспринимать информацию, а в голове крутилось: «Северная... Северная...»  
  
Тина работала в Южной. Вспомнив об этом, Куини наконец выдохнула. А CNN продолжал транслировать ужасную картинку. Внизу высвечивалось время. 09:02. Потом двойка сменилась тройкой. И Куини в прямом эфире увидела, как второй самолет медленно и неотвратимо врезается в Южную башню...  
  
8:40 АМ  
  
«Амбициозность — твое второе имя», — частенько подшучивал над ней отец. Впрочем, в его голосе при этом явственно сквозила гордость.  
  
Она всегда стремилась быть первой. Лучшей в учебе, в спорте, самой активной в школьном совете. «Порпентина Голдштейн — золотое будущее Финикса». Директор любил выражаться слишком пафосно, а она слушала очередную хвалебную речь в свой адрес, скромно улыбаясь и твердо зная: ее золотое будущее никак не будет связано с родным городом. Тина любила Финикс, но всегда была уверена: ее судьба — покорить Нью-Йорк. Блестяще окончив «Гром-птицу»*, она два года проработала в местных отделениях крупных компаний, а летом 2001-го отправилась покорять город мечты.  
  
Тина счастливо улыбнулась, опершись ладонями о стену по обе стороны узкого окна своего офиса на 75-м этаже, откуда открывался великолепный вид на Манхэттен. Сегодня ровно три месяца, как она работает здесь. И это были самые счастливые месяцы в ее жизни.  
  
По помещению пронесся странный гул, стены задрожали. Тина поспешно выглянула в коридор и услышала крики из офиса напротив. Она решительно толкнула дверь. Люди в кабинете тоже стояли у окон. Но их взгляды были прикованы не к потрясающим урбанистическим пейзажам Нью-Йорка — к огромным клубам черного дыма, объявшим Северную.  
  
9:17 АМ  
  
Под взволнованный голос ведущего CNN, озвучивающего версии о предполагаемых террористах, Куини металась по комнате, лихорадочно одеваясь. Звонок сотового телефона раздался как гром среди ясного неба. Номер был местный.  
  
— Мисс Голдштейн? Куини...  
  
Она узнала этот голос, хотя была знакома с его обладателем всего пару дней. Конгресс практикующих психологов в Вашингтоне открылся в понедельник, но Куини решила прилететь заранее — ей еще не доводилось бывать в столице. Посвятив весь воскресный день обзорной экскурсии по основным достопримечательностям, она зашла поужинать в небольшой и по-домашнему уютный ресторанчик. Его хозяином оказался Якоб Ковальски; добродушный, галантный и какой-то в хорошем смысле слова старомодный, он разительно отличался от большинства знакомых ей мужчин, к тому же не только оказался приятным собеседником, но и покорил Куини собственноручно приготовленным потрясающим десертом. Они встретились и в понедельник вечером, а на сегодня была запланирована прогулка...  
  
— Куини? Вы слышите меня?  
  
Она всхлипнула.  
  
— Да... да, Якоб...  
  
— Вы уже знаете? Пробовали связаться с сестрой?  
  
Куини мысленно обругала себя — в панике она даже не подумала об этом.  
  
— Я сейчас приеду. Дорогая, пожалуйста, дождитесь меня.  
  
Куини лишь тупо покивала головой и, нажав кнопку отбоя, тут же набрала номер Тины. «К сожалению, абонент недоступен. Пожалуйста, перезвоните позже»...  
  
9:40 АМ  
  
Тина медленно открыла глаза и попыталась выбраться из под груды обломков того, что еще сегодня утром было дорогой офисной мебелью.  
  
Она помнила, как стояла в коридоре вместе с другими людьми, высыпавшими из офисов, и слушала чей-то уверенный голос по радио. Он говорил, что Южной башне не угрожает опасность и что посетителям необходимо соблюдать спокойствие, а служащим следует вернуться на свои рабочие места. Сообщение прозвучало дважды с интервалом в несколько минут, и Тина так и поступила, убеждая себя, что службе безопасности виднее. Третий повтор оборвался, когда Южная сотряслась от мощного удара. Посыпались стекла, а Тину словно смело гигантской волной и швырнуло о стену...  
  
Сколько времени она пролежала здесь без сознания?  
  
«Надо спасаться». Собственный внутренний голос, инстинкт самосохранения отныне остался единственным, чему она была готова подчиняться.  
  
Встать получилось не сразу, и она выползла из офиса на четвереньках, через завалы уже бесполезных бумажных документов, через жестоко впивающиеся в ладони осколки...  
  
Она ползла по коридору, и старалась смотреть только перед собой — справа и слева оставались неподвижные тела тех, кто еще утром был ее жизнерадостными и целеустремленными коллегами...  
  
Лестница оказалась цела. Единственным путем к спасению, к будущему, к надежде на жизнь оставался этот путь вниз.  
  
Тина медленно, невыносимо медленно преодолевала пролет за пролетом, превозмогая боль, задыхаясь. Завесу из дыма и пыли внезапно рассеял неяркий свет фонарика.  
  
— Есть кто живой?  
  
Она откликнулась слабым голосом.  
  
Человек в форме пожарного подхватил ее под локоть. Спуск пошел чуть быстрее, хоть ноги почти не слушались.  
  
— Все будет хорошо. Надо идти! — повторял ее спутник, настойчиво и ласково, словно уговаривая ребенка.  
  
Где-то внизу тоже двигались люди: они почти догнали последних из тех, кому удалось выбраться из огненного ада. Но ад преследовал их по пятам. Снизу раздались крики: путь отрезал внезапно вспыхнувший пожар.  
  
Тина увидела, как лестничный пролет исчезает в пламени. Она вдруг почувствовала, что смертельно устала. Что последние секунды ее золотого будущего и страшного настоящего вспыхивают и обращаются в пепел.  
  
— Прыгай!  
  
Она не сразу поняла, что это кричат ей.  
  
— Прыгай на площадку! Давай! Ты же хочешь жить?!  
  
И Тина поняла — хочет. Должна. Разве может она предать свою мечту? Оставить любимую сестру? Разве может она подвести мальчика-феникса, принесшего ей удачу?  
  
— Прыгай! Сейчас же!  
  
Она зажмурилась и прыгнула. Падение было жестким, но, почувствовав боль, она осознала, что жива. Пожарный прыгнул вслед за ней, подполз ближе и закрыл собой от стены огня. А потом башня обрушилась на них.  
  
2:25 РМ  
  
Криденс стоял на углу Черч-стрит и Кортленд-стрит, вжав голову в плечи и уставившись под ноги. Толпа людей обтекала его, не замечая, но находились и те, кто грубо толкал плечом или даже выплевывал адресованные ему злые, грубые слова. Люди спешили туда, где поднимались в небо черные клубы дыма, где зияла страшная пустота на месте рухнувших башен-близнецов... Полицейские сирены, встревоженные голоса, крики и плач навзрыд... и только он стоял молча и неподвижно, протягивая в пустоту дурацкие рекламные листовки, не смея двинуться с места — мать обязательно узнает, и тогда... об этом лучше не думать.  
  
Внезапно Криденс почувствовал, что кто-то потянул листовку из его пальцев. Красивая молодая блондинка с надеждой смотрела на него покрасневшими от слез глазами.  
  
— Она вернется? — умоляюще спросила девушка. — Она вернется, Феникс?  
  
Он вздрогнул. Фениксом его называл только один человек...  
  
...Месяца три назад он точно так же стоял на этом перекрестке с утра пораньше (мать вытолкала из дому ни свет ни заря), в этой же дурацкой безразмерной футболке с изображением какой-то нелепой птицы с длинным хвостом и широким размахом крыльев (мать купила на благотворительной распродаже). Желудок сводило от голода (вчера остался без ужина — «не заработал»), глаза закрывались...  
  
— Феникс? — услышал он вдруг удивленный голос. Темноволосая девушка в деловом костюме (явно направлялась в Центр международной торговли) указывала на птицу на его футболке. — А я как раз родом из Финикса. Вот, на собеседование иду... — Она улыбнулась и взяла листовку, которую он машинально протянул; бросив взгляд на пеструю бумажку, она вдруг замерла и как-то странно на него посмотрела, проговорив непонятное: — Посмотрим, так ли это...  
  
Он пропустил эти слова мимо ушей, потому что умирал от стыда — и все-таки не мог оторвать голодного взгляда от хот-дога в ее руке. Она заметила.  
  
— Вот, возьми.  
  
Он рефлекторно протянул руку — и тут же отдернул, но она поймала его за запястье.  
  
— Возьми, пожалуйста. Моя сестра всегда говорит, что мужчины должны хорошо питаться. Ну, до встречи, Феникс!  
  
Криденс зачарованно глядел ей вслед, пока не опомнился. С наслаждением откусив от еще теплого хот-дога, он внимательно вчитался в текст сегодняшних листовок. «Все в твоих руках!» — жизнерадостно утверждал выделенный жирным шрифтом рекламный слоган...  
  
«...молодость вашей кожи? Попробуйте нашу косметическую продукцию — и ОНА ВЕРНЕТСЯ» — жизнерадостно утверждала листовка в руках заплаканной блондинки — точно такая же, как десятки ее копий, которые он должен был раздать сегодня. Никому не было дела до этой информации — такой нелепой и ненужной в свете сегодняшней общей трагедии. Но для одного конкретного человека эти слова стали добрым знаком, когда надеяться оставалось только на чудо.  
  
— Она вернется, —хрипло сказал он. И кивнул, чтобы слова звучали весомее. Блондинка порывисто обняла его и снова заплакала. Крепкий усатый мужчина деликатно приобнял ее и повел в сторону дымящихся останков башен. А Криденс смотрел, как они исчезают в людском потоке. Потом он на секунду зажмурился и словно стряхнул с себя оцепенение. Неподалеку стояла девочка лет десяти — глазела на пожар. Криденс молча сунул ей в руки оставшиеся листовок — похоже, сегодня они больше никому не потребуются, — и решительно зашагал по направлению к разрушенному Центру международной торговли. Девочка проводила его изумленным взглядом, потом посмотрела на листовки — и вдруг, широко раскинув руки, подбросила их к небу. Словно стая вспугнутых белых птиц, они медленно закружились в воздухе, сером от оседающей пыли, пропахшем гарью...  
  
11:55 РМ  
  
Криденс шел домой по ночным улицам, вымотанный до предела. Он помогал спасателям, разливал чай и раздавал пледы, записывал имена и контакты родственников и приметы тех, кто находился в башнях в то утро... Потом на соседних улицах развернули передвижные станции переливания крови, и он пошел туда. Глядя на на то, как темно-красная венозная кровь — его кровь — медленно течет по прозрачной трубке, он представлял, что эти трубки соединяют его с той темноволосой девушкой, что это единственное, чем он с радостью может отблагодарить ее за доброту и щедрость. Он словно наяву увидел, как она улыбается в ответ, изо всех сил не позволяя себе думать о том, что она могла навсегда остаться под обломками...  
  
— Где ты был, Криденс?  
  
Мать не спала — сидела на кухне. Она, как коршун, зорко следила за каждым его движением.  
  
— Там же, где все люди, мама, — так же спокойно ответил он.  
  
— Кто позволил тебе уйти?  
  
Он промолчал.  
  
Она занесла руку для удара.  
  
Он перехватил ее запястье.  
  
Глядя ей в глаза, он наконец ответил:  
  
— Моя совесть, мама. Мое сердце. Я был там, чтобы помочь людям. Но на самом деле это они помогли мне. Помогли понять, что значит по-настоящему жить.  
  
Он выпрямил спину — и феникс на измятой, запачканной футболке расправил крылья.  
  
0:00 АМ  
  
— На месте самого крупного в истории США террористического акта продолжаются спасательные работы, — сообщал с экрана усталый корреспондент CNN в прямом включении с места событий. — Из- под завалов удалось извлечь живыми двадцать человек...  
  
Измученная Куини напряженно вслушивалась в каждое слово. Якоб неотлучно находился рядом, согревая в своих руках ее ладони, принося горячий кофе из автомата, обнимая, когда она ненадолго забывалась тревожным сном... Куини чувствовала неизмеримую благодарность к этому сильному и великодушному человеку, державшемуся бодро, несмотря на пять часов за рулем и вечность страха и ожидания, которую он разделил с ней.  
  
Она взглянула на него с нежностью.  
  
Он ободряюще сжал ее пальцы и в тысячный раз произнес одними губами:  
  
— Она вернется.  
  
В эту секунду ее мобильный завибрировал.  
  
— Мисс Куини Голдштейн? Больница Сент-Джеймс, отделение интенсивной терапии...  
  
09/11/2002  
  
Взгляды тысяч людей устремлены на пустоту, за год так и не ставшую привычной. Тишина. Молчание — это отсутствие родных голосов, которые больше никогда не прозвучат над Манхэттеном.  
  
Тишина. Цветы. Свечи. Фотографии.  
  
— Феникс?!  
  
Он медленно обернулся, боясь поверить. Но это была она. В сером пальто и в косынке, не до конца прячущей следы от ожогов на лице.  
  
— Феникс, это ты? — повторяла она, схватив его за руки, то смеясь, то плача. — Это ты... Спасибо тебе... Мы с сестрой... Это чудо, но я жива, видишь...  
  
Он смотрел на нее, и сердце ликовало, как феникс, возрождающийся из пепла.  
  
— Эй! — Она ласково улыбнулась, стирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони. — Не молчи. Сегодня ты без листовок? Просто скажи мне что-нибудь. На удачу.  
  
— Криденс. Меня зовут Криденс.  
  
— Криденс, — благоговейно повторила она. — А я — Тина.  
  
Они стояли не разнимая рук.  
  
— Теперь... все будет хорошо.  
  
— Я верю, — отозвалась она.  
  
*Thunderbird School of Global Management — частная школа бизнеса в Глендейле (соседнем с Финиксом городе), в которой проводится обучение ведению международной предпринимательской деятельности.


End file.
